


Pressure Doesn't Always Make A Diamond

by AceOfTheFandoms



Series: Em's Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blaming someone for something that isn't their fault, Guilt, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Self-Hatred, Unsympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Was Too Hard on Them, guilt tripping, self-deprecation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTheFandoms/pseuds/AceOfTheFandoms
Summary: It wasn't Patton's fault, so why did they think it was
Relationships: None
Series: Em's Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717099
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Pressure Doesn't Always Make A Diamond

All Patton ever wanted to do was make everyone happy. He didn’t mean anything more than that. As long as Thomas and his famILY were happy, everything would be fine.

But of course..that started leading to things he didn’t mean to happen. He had just noticed when Dee started developing animal traits, it made Thomas uncomfortable. He didn’t want to banish him. He didn’t want to hurt him. But he had to choose between Dee and his host. So...Dee was the one who ended up getting hurt.

He tried to convince himself it was the right thing to do...that didn’t change how Logan had yelled at him. It didn’t stop the time he had spent locked in his room sobbing because he was just trying to do the right thing.

And then Creativity Split, and everyone assumed it was his fault. Yelling at him, assuming he had done something. And...he had to choose a side to keep, especially when Dee came up. He didn’t want to. He really didn’t want to. But...this was going to be better for Thomas...right? It didn’t matter the times Roman went to Logan sobbing that he missed his brother. It didn’t matter that Logan and Dee both blamed him for splitting Creativity even though he had nothing to do with it. 

Patton just kept in all inside. After all, it didn’t matter if he was happy, as long as everyone else was. So what if everyone blamed him for everything. So what if no matter what he said, they wouldn’t believe that he didn’t mean it. It didn’t matter.  _ It didn’t matter.  _ **_It didn’t matter._ **

….At least….it didn’t matter until it became too much. Dee and Remus were starting to be accepted. He thought it was great. Everyone could be happy! And that way they wouldn’t blame him anymore. At least he thought that would be the case.

With the return of Remus and Deceit, Logan and Dee started bringing up the memories, the stuff Patton wanted to forget. The stuff they blamed him for. They thought they were right despite the fact that Patton hadn’t meant it. And one day, he...just couldn’t handle it anymore.

Patton  **_broke._ **

All the blame, all the yelling.  **_He couldn’t take it anymore._ **

Patton wasn’t even sure what happened, one second they were on another rant and the next, Patton was a sobbing mess. Apologizing over and over again for the stuff he hadn’t meant to do, the stuff that he hadn’t even meant to do. He just couldn’t stop apologizing. He didn’t even remember what happened next, he just remembered finding himself in his room later, a letter on his desk in Virgil's hand writing. 

Patton had always heard that enough pressure made a diamond. Well, in this case, it didn’t make a diamond. Patton wasn’t a piece of coal, he was a jet rock. Looks similar, but unlike coal, under enough pressure, it  _ crumbles _ .  **_Just like Patton had._ **


End file.
